


Over The Rainbow

by scarlettbitchxo (Scarlettbitchxo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggressive, Crossdresser!Louis, M/M, Protectiveness, Punk!LouisandHarry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettbitchxo/pseuds/scarlettbitchxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossdresser!Louis works as a go-go dancer. He likes to flirt and tease the club goers but his protective boyfriend doesn't like it and has plans to show him who Louis truly belongs to.</p><p>How I imagine the boys to look<br/>(http://media.tumblr.com/3437fd5e9191d7468a3900ce5a66ad7a/tumblr_inline_mfqbm1mQ1U1qet930.png)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hi guys! I wrote this as a joke but my friend really liked it so I thought i'd post it. This had probably the worst written smut in it so ignore that little hiccup. But anyways I had a lot of fun writing this. Please please let me know what you think, it means a lot. :)

+

The lights pulsed and danced behind Louis' closed eyes. The club's music was turned up to a deafening volume,and the lights shone bright and multi-colored all over everyone's faces and moving bodies. He opened his eyes and took in the club, he was standing on a stage-like podium and there was a sea of people everywhere he looked. To his left and right stood a few more people, boys and girls on similar stages and wearing different but still very little clothing. You see, Louis is a go-go dancer at Over the Rainbow, one of the most popular gay clubs in London. But he is also one of the unconventional looking go-go dancers. Louis runs a hand up his very much tattooed chest, then his neck and finally to his 2 lip piercings. He looks as if he belongs in a punk rock band, not dancing in a club with glory holes and stripper poles in the private back rooms.  
Louis continues to dance and move along to the booming music. He dips his hips low, shakes his ass and winks at the staring club-goers. Teasing people was Louis' favorite part of the job. He tended to rub up against boys and wear clothes that barely covered his man bits. Much like tonight. Louis glanced down and took in his inked chest that is covered in a bright pink bandeau bra with matching bright pink spandex shorts that showed off the roundness of his bum and obviousness of his bulge. Not to mention the incredibly high 6 inch black heels he was wearing. 9/10 times Louis preferred women's clothes to men's. Good thing the club and his boyfriend didn't mind.

+

The instant headache that is Over the Rainbow never seemed to falter Harry's step as he made his way through sweaty, gyrating bodies to get to the bar. He soon found a seat and sat down, and gave a wave to a familiar blonde bartender. Harry smiled as he looked around the club he spent most of his evenings in. The dance floor was packed tight with bodies pressed close along with the booths that surrounded them. Harry smiled to himself looking around at all the people thinking back to when he was one of them, and when he just so happened to grind himself back into a body and that body just so happened to take a hold of his waist. He locked eyes with that body from across the club. It's Louis.

+

Louis looks up from winking at a brown eyed lad and sees Harry staring at him. Louis raises his hand to wave and Harry blows him a kiss. Louis doesn't know why he does it but he begins to trail his hands down his body and rests them on top of the line of his shorts. His eyes never left Harry's but now he is looking flirtatiously at that brown eyed guy. Louis hooks his fingers into the waistband of his pink shorts and begins to slowly pull them down. He sways his hips back and forth and continues to tease the now gawking boy. Just as Louis is about to pull his shorts down dangerously too low he turns his body around and laughs to himself. He looks over his shoulder to see the guy's hand is over the crotch of his jeans and his face seems almost disappointed. Louis bites his lip and looks back to where Harry is. But he finds that Harry has turned his back to Louis and he can see the lines of muscles tensing in his back through his loose fitting Ramones tank top, Good he thinks to himself.

+

Harry will never let anyone know how he truly feels about Louis working here. He loves Louis so much, has pretty much since the second he saw him. He was so beautiful with the tattoos all over his arms and a few on his neck. Not to mention his piercings. Harry would run his tongue across the ones in his lips. Recently Louis decided to get his hipbones pierced, and Harry took a very quick liking to those. But Louis loved his job, he never stopped talking about it so Harry sucked up his pride and kept his mouth shut. He would go along with what made Lou happy, but to be honest Harry wanted to snap every guys neck who even glanced at Louis. And that was practically everybody. He couldn't blame them, Louis was fucking beautiful. And he'd been told countless times that he had nothing to worry about, and that Louis will only ever be interested in Harry. Harry believed him he truly did but it was hard to handle sometimes, especially since Louis loved attention. And the guys in the club loved to give it to him. 

Harry picked up the glass of clear liquid and shot it back. He let out a groan as it burned down his throat. He hadn't realized that he glass had been refilled until the bartender starting talking to him.  
"Ya get a new piercin'?" Harry looked up to find a pair of blue eyes lined with eye liner staring back at him. He let out a sigh and nodded his head.  
"Hey Niall, yeah just came from the shop. Wanted to surprise Lou but you know....." Harry's sentenced trailed off as he nodded his head towards Louis' direction. Niall lifted his head just in time to see Louis shaking his ass at the crowd and feeling himself up. Niall let out a huff of air and smiled at Harry.

"Ain't nothin you haven't seen him do Harry, calm yourself man." Niall reached over the bar and pat Harry on the shoulder. "It looks nice by the way, your eyebrow." Harry unthinkingly reaches up to touch his new piercing and winces when he feels a stinging pain. Harry just nods his head in thanks and turns back to his drink. All Harry wanted tonight was to show his boyfriend his new piercing so that way they would match, but he couldn't pull himself away from the guys staring at him like a piece of meat to even come over.  
Harry sighed again and shot back his new drink, already calling Niall over to refill it.

+

That's the 4th shot Louis has watched Harry do. Louis knows he made him upset by giving everyone else his attention, but Louis has a plan for tonight and he just needs a bit more time for it to all fall in place. Louis waved over a familiar server that was walking past and kneeled down on the podium.

"You need somethin, Lou?" Zayn smiled up at his best friend through his heavily made up eye lashes. Louis nodded his head and proceeded to lean forward and whisper a message in Zayn's ear that he should pass along to Harry. When he was finished he stood up and began to dance again, but not before he winked at Zayn.

A couple minutes later Louis noticed Zayn closing in on Harry who was mindlessly chatting away to their friend Niall. He watched as Zayn smacked Harry's ass and squeezed then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Harry whipped around and stared in shock at Zayn, but soon relaxed seeing who it was. Zayn pulled Harry in by his shirt and leaned up to whisper in his ear. Louis watched as Harry's body froze and his head turned to face where he was standing. Louis then proceeded to rub a hand suggestively up his leg and almost touch his growing bulge. Harry bit his lip and pulled out of Zayn's grasp. Louis watched Harry move through the crowd of moving bodies until he was finally in front of Louis, craning his neck up to look at him. 

"Take a break." He demanded. Louis smirked down at him and continued to dance. He shook his head at his over possessive boyfriend. Louis felt a hand wrap around his ankle.  
"That wasn't a question Lou, C'mon." Louis smiled down at him and finally gave in once he took in Harry's new piercing. Louis sat down on the edge of the stage and held his hands out for Harry to take. Harry instead grabbed Louis by the waist and hauled him off the stage. Once Louis was placed on the ground he ran a black polished finger up Harry's ink'd arm, moving at a sluggish speed to tease him. When his finger finally reached Harry's face he hovered over his eyebrow, knowing not to touch it. Louis instead simply leaned in and captured Harry's mouth against his. They kissed for a few seconds before Louis leaned back and said, "I love it babe."

+

Louis and Harry were now back at the bar, laughing and joking with Niall and now Zayn who was standing close to Niall on the other side of the bar. Harry was sitting on a chair, with his legs open and Louis was standing in between them with an arm wrapped around Harry's neck tracing a skull tattoo he had there. It'd been a couple minutes when Louis leaned back from Harry and said "Bathroom" Before walking away. Harry watched Louis' every step and noticed a few others were doing the same. He flared his nostrils and clenched his fist, but quickly unclenched when he heard snickering. He turned his head back to the bar to see Niall hitting Zayn in the arm and Zayn covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm sorry but you've got it bad." Harry rolled his eyes at that statement from the black haired lad. "Don't try and tell me you don't." Harry retorted gesturing to Zayn's hand around Niall's hip. Zayn flushed a light pink and turned from Niall to mess with the bottles of liquor, pretending to busy himself with mixing drinks. Niall only laughed and winked at Harry.

Harry had finished off his drink and Louis still wasn't back from the restroom. He nibbled his lip in agitation and looked around the overly crowded club for Louis. Niall was down the bar dealing with the overflow of patrons and Zayn was off doing his job of being a good server boy. Harry watched as some random stuck a bill of money down the waistband of Zayn's black shorts that were identical to Louis'. Harry shivered in disgust thanking some god that Louis didn't have to put up with those slags. Harry kept searching the club for Louis, but came up with nothing. A familiar laugh rang out and Harry whipped his head around to look across the bar and see Louis sandwiched in between two guys. He could see one guy had an arm around his waist and the others hand seemed to disappear behind Louis' back. To say Harry was pissed was way to big of an understatement.

+

Louis can see he got Harry's attention from the corner of his eye. Keep it up Lou, just a little longer. Louis pulls his most seductive face and leans into the guy whose name he thinks is Liam. He recognizes him as the guy he flirted with earlier when he was dancing, and Liam practically jumped at the chance to be near him. He throws and arm around his neck and runs a hand over his head, which has been newly buzzed cut. Louis leans in and whispers into Liam's ear about how bad he knows he wants to take him into the back rooms and have his way with him. Liam grips Louis' waist hard and begins to pull Louis towards those very rooms. Liam barely makes a step when he is jerked back by his shoulder. He looses his grip on Louis which makes him turn in time to see Harry pull Liam in by his shirt. Harry doesn't look to pleased by the fact Liam had his hands all over his boyfriend. And Harry voiced just that. Liam turns his head to Louis who simply shrugs back to him. Liam apologizes and tells Harry that Louis never mentioned a boyfriend. Liam hangs his head in shame and makes his way back to the bar to order a drink from a sympathetic Niall, who has been watching the whole thing. 

+

"What the fuck are you doing Louis?" Harry is now in Louis' face all but screaming at him. Louis just crosses his arms over his naked chest and shrugs. Harry just now realizes he lost his top sometime between him going to the "bathroom" and now. 

"Answer me god dammit!" Harry takes a hold of Louis' biceps and squeezes making Louis jump and look up at the taller boy. Louis plays the innocent role and bites his lip and shrugs again. "You're so damn infuriating Louis. Why are you taunting me like this tonight? I just wanted to come here and surprise with my eyebrow and hang out with Niall and have a couple drinks. But you can't stop being an attention whore for two fucking seconds to even remember you have a boyfriend who loves you more than any guy in the place ever could. Not to mention fuck you as good."

Louis lets out a whimper at that thought, reaching forward for Harry. Harry steps closer to Louis, leans down and presses their lips together. They stay like that, Louis reaching his hands up to Harry's curls and pulling on them, while Harry let his hands wander down Louis' sides to his hips where he pushes his thumps into the studs pierced through his skin.

Louis mumbles a half-assed sorry against Harry's lips, which causes Harry to pull away from Louis' lips and stare down at him. "Sorry? Is that all you have to say? C'mon Tomlinson you're gonna have to do better than that." Louis huffed out a breath because his plan wasn't working. Harry was turning this all around on him and he needed to find the dominance in the situation again. So with that thought Louis grabs Harry by the wrist and starts pulling him in the direction that he and Liam had started in earlier. 

+

Louis pushed Harry down onto the bed of one of the V.I.P rooms. Louis double checks that the door is locked. The music from the club could still be heard loud and clear when Louis gets an idea. He looked over his shoulder and smirked as he saw the expectant look on Harry's face. Louis placed both palms of his hands against the door, bending down at the waist so his ass would be pointed straight at Harry. He then began to sway back and forth, moving his hips and shaking his ass along to the beat of the song playing from the speakers. Louis bent down and removed one heel from his foot then moved to get the other. He peeked around his leg to see Harry has his hand rested on top of his crotch and is biting his lip. Louis smiled back at him and stood up straight, turning to face Harry to show him his growing erection in his tight shorts. 

Harry eyed Louis' body up and down taking in every inch of exposed tattooed skin. All the different pictures and patterns that traveled up his arms and down his torso. Harry reached out for Louis, but he stepped away and turned his back to him and began to move to the music again. Louis hooked his fingers in the waistband of his shorts and began to pull them down, but then back up as he moves his hips. He looks over his left shoulder back at Harry to see he was staring intently back at him, his eyes which appeared to a dark forest green instead of his bright emerald that Louis was accustomed, never leaving his body. Louis turned so he was facing him and took a few steps forward so Harry had to turn his head up to look at Louis. He settled down on Harry's lap, he put his legs on either side of his hips and began to rock and grind against his groin. Harry let out a soft moan as he moved to put his hands on Louis' hips. Louis leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's neck, he then latched onto his neck and began to suck and bite. Harry grunted and held on to Louis tighter, causing him to push into Louis' piercings which in turn made Louis buck his hips against Harry harder. Louis pulled his mouth away to see he left a mark on Harry's neck it was already red, and starting to bruise. Just what Louis wanted. But Harry on the other hand was still upset with Louis and boy did he have plans of his own to show Louis just how upset he is.

+

Harry took hold of Louis and flipped them on the bed. Harry now lay on top of Louis, his legs spread and Harry resting in between them. He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, then moved his hands down to the button of his jeans. 

"Let me." Louis was already reaching forward to pull at Harry's zipper, but Harry moved his hands away and pinned them above Louis's head. Harry moved his mouth to Louis's ear and bit down gently on his ear lobe.

"No touching babe. You gotta work for it." Harry leaned back and resumed pulling his zipper down. As soon as his pants were off he was layed back down on Louis and rutting into him. Louis held on to Harry's bare back and moved his hips up to meet Harry's.  
Harry hadn't realized when it happened but Louis was back on top of Harry and slowly working his way down his neck, placing two kisses on his collar bones then moving to hover his mouth over Harry's chest where he had two swallow tattoos. Harry never said if there was a certain significance to the tattoos but Louis likes to believe they are meant for the both of them. Considering one is larger and blue and the other is smaller and a almost pink color. Louis traces the tattoos with his tongue, making Harry sigh and run his fingers through Louis's hair. He looks up through his lashes and continues to kiss his way down Harry's tatted torso. When Lou finally stops he is down by Harry's crotch and can see that his erection is straining against his black boxers. He shoves his head into Harry's crotch, inhaling and sighing hot breath into him. Harry lifts his hips and Louis takes that as an opportunity to pull his underwear down his thighs and pulling them completely off. 

Harry forgets about the plans he had for Louis and just let's him go for it. Louis is trailing his tongue up the length of Harry's cock. When Louis reaches the top he shoves as much of Harry's cock in his mouth as he can fit. Harry let's out a grunt and moves his hips up to Louis's mouth. Louis hollowed out his mouth and hummed against the shaft.

"You love when my cock is in your mouth, don't you? Your such a little cockslut Lou." Louis locked eyes with Harry and hummed once more against him. Harry put his fingers through Louis's hair and pulled slightly making Louis take in more of Harry. Louis began to bob his head faster taking more and more of Harry in, which was making Harry yell out in pleasure and whimper Louis' name repeatedly. Harry's cock twitched in Lou's mouth and he knew Harry was close. And at that Louis pulled off Harry with a pop from his mouth. Harry's eyes shot open and he glared at Louis.

"What the hell Louis? I was just about to cum." Louis smiled back at him and shrugged. Harry was so tired of all this shrugging, he was going to get an answer from him. Harry took hold of Louis's waist and flipped them again. Harry quickly pulled off Louis's shorts revealing his very erect cock. He leaned down and swirled his tongue around Louis' tip and sucked. Louis moaned when he felt the metal of Harry's tongue piercing touch his cock. Harry pulled off and leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of him. Louis closed his eyes and bit his lip.Harry placed 2 fingers in his mouth and coated them with his saliva while his other hand pumped up and down Louis's stiff cock. Louis was letting off breathy pants which only made Harry want to hurry this along. Harry pulled his fingers from his mouth and trailed them down to Louis's entrance and pushed into him making Louis groan and grip at the bed. 

"You're so tight Lou, oh god you feel so good." Harry continued to move his fingers in and out of his boyfriends hole. Harry looked down at Louis, watching as his mouth parted and pants were coming from his mouth, his eyes screwed shut and his knuckles turned white from clutching at the bed so hard. It was a beautiful sight, and Harry couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside him.

Harry pulled his fingers from Louis only to turn him on his stomach and prop him up on his knees. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to dance for days. That way no guy but me will get you. You are mine, Louis. And only mine." And with that being said Harry thrusted himself hard into Louis. Louis let out a scream, and Harry started to move in and out of him at a rapid pace. Harry slammed into Louis hard, gripping his hips and pulling him back to meet his thrusts. Louis looked back over his shoulder and locked eyes with Harry. He continued to groan and grunt as Harry slammed into him.

"Why do you insist on taunting me Louis? Huh? You know how angry it makes me. But I think you like it. You like me angry. Say it." Harry tightened his grip on Louis and slammed even harder into him. Louis only let out a loud grunt. Since he got no answer from him Harry was going to force it out of him. Louis's eyes shot open and he screamed out when he felt a sting on his right butt cheek. He craned his head around to face Harry to see him raise his hand again and slam it down on his butt cheek again. Louis was more prepared this time but he still called out.

"Answer me Louis! Do you like me when I get angry? Do you like when I slam my cock into your tight ass and have you scream out for me? You like when I spank you? Yeah I think you do." Harry spanked Louis once more before he spoke out, breathlessly. "Yes Harry, I love it. I really love when you're mad and you spank me. Please do it again." Louis had his head turned back to him still, he was biting his lip. Harry moaned at that and slammed his hand down and his left butt cheek. He rubbed soothing circles into the now reddening skin. Harry continued on thrusting until the thrusts started becoming more sloppy and he was slowing down. He knew he was close to his climax. He reached around to take Louis' shaft in his hand and started to pump his hand. Louis was stammering out Harry's name and he felt his climax. 

Harry thrusted a few more hard thrusts hitting Louis's prostate sending him over the edge and screaming out Harry's name. Harry came not long after that, holding tight onto Louis. He was out of breath and panting as he layed down on top of Louis. 

+

"I love you Harry. No one else matters." Harry lifted his head to see Louis glancing back at him. Harry nodded his head. He pulled out of Louis and lay next to him. Louis leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple.

"I love you too Lou. Just stop being such a hoe all the time." Louis laughed and punched him in the arm. 

"Sorry Styles, it's all part of the job." Louis winked at Harry and stood up to get dressed. Harry watched Louis as he picked up his pink shorts and slipped them back on. Harry stood and pulled his boxers on. He walked over to Louis and handed him his Ramones tank top.

"Put it on. I wanna take you home and i'd like to at least get through the club without men gawking at my boyfriend." Louis didn't reply with a smart ass comment like Harry expected him too, he just took the tank top from his hands and slipped it on. It was much to big for him but at least it covered his shorts. Harry sat on the edge of the bed to resume putting his jeans and shoes back on. When he was done he stood, took hold of Louis's left hand because his heels were in his right and he opened the door. They made there way from the back rooms back into the main club area. There was less people there now, but still a crowd. They walked past a booth that sat a familiar mop of blonde hair. They only stopped and stared when they realized that there friend was to busy kissing there other black haired friend to even notice they were there.

Louis looked up at Harry but he could only snicker and shrug back at Louis. Louis leaned up and kissed Harry, taking his bottom lip and lip ring in between his teeth. 

"Now how about we get home and I do what I said I was going to do." Harry looked down at Louis confused. "What Zayn whispered in your ear earlier . I was serious. If Stan's text message is anything to go by there is a stripper pole in the middle of our bedroom just waiting to be used." Harry smiled down at his incredibly beautiful boyfriend and tugged him through the club, he couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
